


Reflection of Tomorrow

by Supervium



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Mention of MAMA Powers, Other, Post-Apocalypse, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supervium/pseuds/Supervium
Summary: A depressing Kai drabble.





	Reflection of Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the tags.

Thick fog spans the entirety of Seoul, blanketing the already dim city with an impenetrable layer of grey. If it were clear, Jongin would probably be able to see all the way to Incheon from his perch.

Well, he _used_ to be able to, even at night, with the thousands of lights twinkling away in the distance, blinding like stars. Now, if he wants to see a few miles, it has to be daytime. There aren’t any lights to brighten the darkness at night now.

There aren’t any people, either. As far as Jongin has found.

It’s been close to eight months now.

These thoughts, they nag at him. Nipping at the edges of Jongin’s sanity like parasites, tearing away reality with each passing day. The city… it’s perfectly empty.

Peaceful. Quiet.

No crowds of people that were the basis of Jongin’s day to day anxiety, but also no animals. Not a single one. No birds overhead, or rats, or insects. Even his own pets, his own people—family, friends—they’re all gone too.

The Lotte World Tower isn’t as interesting as it once was. Not when Jongin can walk through the empty skyscraper, rummage through the cabinets, and desks, and rooms like he owns the place.

A breeze picks up, Jongin toes at the ledge. Not as interesting when you’ve gone through every floor, one hundred and twenty-three of them. The windows are just the same, too, on every floor. He wonders if the fall would feel the same too.

It probably wouldn’t matter. He’d panic, and appear in a bush somewhere, unharmed and exhausted.

Jongin sighs, steps back off the edge, back into the building.

Where did all the people go?

**Author's Note:**

> * I'm sorry this is how I make my comeback xD


End file.
